


Prompt: "Fuck, I feel like I got hit by a car… Wait, I did? And it was your car?"

by S_Faith



Series: Dribbles of Drabbles [10]
Category: Bridget Jones's Diary - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 16:10:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8539705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Faith/pseuds/S_Faith





	

"Oh my God. What have you done?"

"For fuck's sake, it's not like I _meant_ to do it!"

"Oh my God, oh my God. Is he even alive?"

"Yes, he's alive… I think."

He heard these voices but he thought of them as little more than those in a dream. A very dark, imageless dream. What was going on?

He stirred, then tried to open his eyes. It was only then that he realised every inch of his body ached. "Fuck," he said. I feel like I got hit by a car…" When he was able to focus he realised that there were three figures hovering over him. Three angels?

No, they were familiar. Bridget. Her friends. And they looked concerned. Had he actually been—

"Wait," he went on. "I did? And… it was your car?"

"Daniel, I swear, it was an awful, awful coincidence," said Bridget. " _I swear_."

"Shall I call 999?" This from the dark-haired one. Jude.

"Yes, yes, you should," said Bridget.

"Not necessary," said Daniel. He sat up. His head throbbed.

"I think that it is," Bridget said. "Do you not remember coming up here?"

He realised that he had been deposited onto Bridget's sofa. "You might have a point."

Jude went and got him a glass of water while Bridget made the call. "No… no… yes, he's conscious…"

When the paramedics came, they did not, at least, bring a full stretcher all the way up to the top floor flat. They asked questions about how it had occurred—turned out that the bumper had clipped him in the thigh and sent him sprawled to the pavement. Daniel didn't remember any of it, but he knew that this was common when traumatic event was involved.

"I don't see any signs of concussion," said the medic, "though if you start to feel nauseous or you notice a change in your pupils, follow up with a doctor. I don't think that anything's broken, and you'll likely see bruises within a day or so, but again—"

It was then that he heard a voice coming closer. They all did. And Daniel knew that voice, too. He was suddenly glad that there were medics present.

"Bridget, my God, are you all right? I saw the ambulance—"

It was Mark, and he had grasped Bridget by the shoulders where she stood near the flat door. "I'm fine," said Bridget.

Apparently satisfied, Mark glanced into the flat. That was when he saw Daniel. "What are you doing here?" he asked, angrily striding forward.

"Mark," Bridget said sharply. "I accidentally hit him with my car and knocked him down."

The colour visibly drained out of his face. "Don't say another word."

"Take it easy, Darce," Daniel said, pushing himself upright. "I'm not going to press charges." He got to his feet; still a little painful, but no dizziness or nausea, thank goodness. The medics stood and, sensing that they didn't need to actually take anyone away for treatment, began to pack their things up. "Really Bridge, there were better ways to hit on me than hit me." He saw the colour return to Mark's face. He was getting angry. "In all seriousness, I'd like to think you really wouldn't want to intentionally strike me with your car."

The medics then took their leave.

"So tell me," Mark began. "How did this accident happen?"

Bridget looked sheepish. "Well," she said. "We… might have been playing the radio a bit too loud and singing along. I was drumming on the steering wheel and…."

"Ah," Daniel said. "Maybe that's why I keep hearing 'Bohemian Rhapsody' on a loop in my head."

Mark covered his face with his hand, sighing deeply. "If you need driving back to your place…"

It took Daniel a moment to realise that Mark was talking to him. 

"I'm not sure the two of you together in a car alone is a great idea," piped up Shazzer.

"No, that's fine," Daniel said, then added wryly, "Not even I would expect Mark would try to kill me so soon after Bridget did. So thank you. Yes. I'd appreciate that."

"Why don't I… come along for the ride, just to be safe?" said Bridget.


End file.
